


Daddy...

by EchteLiebeBvB (orphan_account)



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, SO SO SAD, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EchteLiebeBvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hallo!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Daddy...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daddy....](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434819) by [EchteLiebeBvB (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EchteLiebeBvB). 



> Hallo!!

She tried her small steps were in conjunction with the older one, who lifted her from the arm when there was a puddle of water and clung to him when there were lots of people.

 

Miroslav has got used to taking care of Marine, her daughter, alone. as every single ... he had had some problems at the beginning but then he discovered that Marine, at her 5 years old, is as smart as his father

 

Daddy, why are people so in a hurry? Marine pointed with her little gloved fingers at a few people in front of them, people who where running to reach the other side of the street.

 

"Maybe they must get to work" Miroslav answered her , Marine had a habit of asking things when they get out walking.

 

Do they work all their life?

 

"Probably"

 

"Why?"

 

"Well, all independent people need money to support" Miroslav didn't care in the terms he spoke to Marine, as she understood perfectly, which surprised Miroslav the first time.

 

"Don't they have fun?"

 

"Maybe..."

 

.

 

Marine played with her steps as she walked across the lawn, she looked at his father, who was carrying some beautiful flowers in his hands, Miroslav handed her a white rose, both of them headed to a tombstone in the center of the cemetery.

 

" I'll talk with daddy Thomas and I'll tell him everything we did today," Marine said, running toward the tombstone, Miroslav followed her slowly, it will be always difficult for him to visit this place, Marine left the rose in front of the tombstone, Miroslav did same with his flowers.

 

"Hi Daddy Thomas, you know, Daddy Miro adopted a cute kitty for me, I will name him Thomas, so that every time I see him, I will remember you,Daddy Miro also explained me many things like how people work and don't have fun..." Marine spoke entertained to the tombstone as if it were listening" Dad also told me how much he misses you and loves you, I miss you too daddy Thomas even though I never met you, I love you very much". Miroslav smiled tenderly at the words of his child, he knew perfectly well that Marine had never met Thomas.

 

"Daddy Miro, Daddy Thomas is in a better place ¿right?" Marine asked him, even though Miro had already explained her-in a way she understands- why Thomas was not with them.

 

"Of course Marine"

 

"Do you think he'll miss us?"

 

"yes" Miroslav looked at her daughter, every time he looked at her, he watched Thomas's sweet smile, she was a living reflection of Thomas, she had his beautiful eyes, his beautiful hair and she is very smart, just like him, even though Thomas was not with them, Miroslav feel as he has always been there, taking care of them. "I also know that he is very proud of you"

 

"And of you Opa .."

 

.

  
_"Opa .."_

 

_"Hmn?"_

 

_"I 'd like to see our child face grow, watch her take her first steps and when she speaks their first words..." Thomas told him excited._

 

 

_"I would like to see her too , Thomas" Miroslav answered._

 

 

_"Opa... you think it will happen in the way the doctor said... that when she is born, I will ..."_

 

 

_"No Thomas, don't think of that, you'll be alright, ok? we will see her grow together"_

 

 

_"That's what I want the most"_

 

.  


Miroslav never imagined that this small beautiful gift of life was going to cost the life of his love, but he knew that both Thomas and him, would never regret of having conceived her.

  


.  


  
_"Opa_ _.. opa... l_ _ook at her_ _._ _.._ _she_ _is_ _-._ _.. is very small...is very cute..._ _she_ _'s our daughter Opa" Thomas approached_ _her to his_ _face and kissed her cheek,_ _Thomas looked very tired and weak, because he was tired and weak, very weak and_ _he_ _knew that was not a good sign._

 

_"... Thomas her... she's so... so cute...Thomas" Miroslav didn't even know what to say, he kissed Thomas' forehead and lips, he looked at him with tired face, Thomas give him back the girl and leaned back in his hospital bed, he already felt so much weaker._

  


.

  


  
_"Thomas Thomas... What happened?"_

 

_"Miro... I can't... Miro..I'm...just.... sorry... I love you, you... and.... Marine"_

 

 

_"Thomas!"_

  


.

  


Whenever Miroslav was watching Marine, watched the hope that Thomas had initially, despite he wouldn't be there to see her grow, he knows that from somewhere, Thomas observes and cares, Miroslav will never forget that smile that captive him the first time and he knew he would never do that, because Marine always reminded him of Thomas, he will never forget him, he will never be able to forget the young man who sacrificed his life for his daughter, Miroslav will always love him and, although Marine don't know him, he knows she will never forget him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have idea why I write sad things, make me cry 
> 
> comments are love <3
> 
> Bye <3.


End file.
